Division au sein de la Maison Black
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Orion Black veut revoir son fils une dernière fois. Minerva/Eileen suggéré, Remus/Sirius évoqué. TRADUCTION de la fic de magnetic pole.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Original : **A House Divided Against Itself, par magnetic-pole, disponible à l'adresse : http : / / magnetic-pole . livejournal . com / 10883 . html  
**Personnages :** Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Eileen Snape, Orion Black, mention de Lucretia Black et Remus Lupin.

**Traduction** benebu, septembre 2010.

* * *

**Division au Sein de la Maison Black.**

Elles étaient assises dans le salon frisquet d'Eileen un soir. Minerva lisait le journal, Eileen alimentait négligemment le feu qui mourait.

« J'ai vu Lucretia aujourd'hui, » dit soudain Eileen.

Minerva prit cela pour l'ouverture que c'était. « Et que veut-elle ? » demanda-t-elle en bâillant, ses yeux continuant à parcourir la page. La cousine d'Eileen voulait toujours quelque chose.

Eileen soupira. « Tu veux bien m'écouter ? »

« Peut-être. » Minerva continuait à lire l'histoire de la dernière attaque de Mangemorts.

« Elle veut que tu parles à Sirius. Orion Black veut voir son fils une dernière fois. »

Le journal se baissa, la politique oubliée pour un moment. Minerva plissa le front et regarda Eileen d'un air soupçonneux.

« Le petit ne reçoit-il pas de hiboux, comme tout le monde ? Il ne peut pas l'atteindre par ce biais ? »

Eileen ne la regarda pas tout à fait en face. « Apparemment, il n'a pas répondu aux hiboux. »

Minerva leva les sourcils. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, il ne doit pas vouloir entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Je ne répondrais pas aux lettres d'Orion Black, moi non plus. »

Eileen essaya à nouveau. « S'il te plaît, Minerva. Lucretia m'a demandé de te demander. Elle dit que c'est urgent. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Minerva.

« Parce que tu le vois régulièrement, » répondit Eileen d'un ton trop raisonnable.

« Tout comme Albus, » fit remarquer Minerva. « Tout comme… »

« Parce que tu pourrais avoir une chance de le convaincre, » interrompit Eileen. « Alors que quelqu'un d'autre n'en aurait aucune. »

« Ça n'a absolument aucune importance pour moi, » dit Minerva, la voix moins brusque qu'avant.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » répondit doucement Eileen. « Sirius a de l'importance pour toi, depuis toutes ces années. J'ai de l'importance pour toi. »

« Lucretia n'a pas d'importance pour moi quand je peux faire autrement, et Orion Black n'en a jamais, » ronchonna Minerva.

« Il en aurait, s'il voulait revoir son fils une dernière fois, » dit Eileen. Cette affirmation flotta dans les airs entre elles.

« Alors Orion pense qu'il est mourant ? » demanda Minerva avec aigreur. « C'est du cinéma de Black, si tu veux mon avis. Il nous survivra tous. »

Eileen sourit. « Ou de la paranoïa de Black, peut-être. » Elle plongea le regard dans les flammes. « Quoique, peut-être que non. Si tu penses à ce dans quoi Regulus a trempé ces derniers temps, je ne vois pas tout ça bien se terminer. »

Minerva ne répondit rien.

« Minerva ? » insista Eileen.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. « D'accord. Je poserai la question. »

Eileen se leva de sa chaise, se pencha, prenant la joue de Minerva au creux de sa main et l'embrassa sur le front. « Merci. »

Minerva frôla doucement sa main du bout des doigts. « Les choses que je fais pour toi, Eileen. »

« Pas seulement pour moi, » dit Eileen, mais les doigts de Minerva étaient doux et chauds contre les siens, et elle n'insista pas.

XoX

Sirius quittait le quartier général de l'Ordre le lendemain soir juste au moment où Minerva arrivait. Il avait cette horrible veste moldue jetée par dessus l'épaule, et il souriait, un de ces rares, larges sourires faciles que Minerva aimait tant voir.

« Minerva, » dit Sirius. « Content de vous croiser. J'ai des projets pour ce soir, je ne vais pas rester si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Je vous ai laissé des rapports sur le bureau. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain matin ? »

Minerva hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Sirius, j'ai un message personnel pour vous, » dit-elle.

Sirius, déjà à moitié sorti, s'arrêta, son sourire s'estompant lentement. « Vraiment ? Rien de grave, si ? »

« Votre père veut vous revoir, » dit-elle, d'un ton aussi neutre qu'elle put.

Sirius se renfrogna. « J'en doute. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »

Minerva marqua une pause. « Votre tante Lucretia m'a demandé de vous faire passer ce message. Elle a dit… » Minerva s'interrompit à nouveau. Maudite soit Eileen pour lui avoir demandé de s'en mêler. « Elle a dit qu'il voulait vous voir une dernière fois. »

Elle ne savait pas au juste ce qu'elle s'était attendue à entendre Sirius dire, mais l'expression sombre qui passa sur le visage de Sirius la surprit.

« Salaud, » cracha Sirius.

Minerva prit une profonde inspiration. « Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sévère. « Vous ne parlerez pas de votre père de cette façon devant moi ! »

Sirius tressaillit, mais ne s'excusa pas.

Minerva pinça les lèvres. « Ecoutez, je n'ai pas d'avis à vous donner sur ce que vous devriez faire, mais Lucretia demandera ce que vous avez répondu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devra lui dire ? »

« Dites-lui que j'ai dit qu'il pouvait aller au diable, » dit Sirius, et il tourna les talons et sortit. Minerva put entendre le crachotement rageur du moteur de la moto qui s'éloignait.

XoX

Deux soirs plus tard, elles étaient dans les quartiers de Minerva à Poudlard. Eileen était debout sur une chaise, réarrangeant les livres sur les étagères du salon pendant que Minerva corrigeait des copies, assise à la table.

« Potions expérimentales ? » demanda Eileen, regardant le livre qu'elle avait en mains.

« Etagère du haut, sur la droite, » indiqua distraitement Minerva.

Eileen passa une main sur la couverture dorée poussiéreuse et l'ouvrit, curieuse. Elle rit. « Minerva, tu as sept ans de retard pour le rendre à la Réserve. »

« Ce que Madame Pince ne sait pas ne lui fait pas de mal, » répondit Minerva d'un petit air sage, le regard pétillant.

Eileen plaça le livre sur l'étagère du haut, à droite. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup Lucretia, moi non plus, tu sais, » dit-elle soudain.

« Pas encore, » dit Minerva, posant sa plume et repoussant les copies plus loin. « Vraiment, Eileen. Je t'ai dit comment Sirius avait réagi. »

« Elle m'a coincée aujourd'hui chez les Prewett. »

Minerva eut un reniflement amusé. « Je la reconnais bien là. »

« Elle veut que tu ailles Square Grimmaud pour y prendre un message d'Orion. »

« Absolument pas, » dit Minerva, déterminée à mettre fin à cette folie avant qu'elle ne commence. « Pourquoi est-ce que je mettrais les pieds là-bas ? Non seulement c'est inutile et inconvenant, c'est probablement plutôt dangereux. Qui sait qui séjourne là-bas ces temps-ci ? Sirius a déjà dit qu'il ne voulait plus avoir de contacts avec lui. Il se comporte peut-être en enfant boudeur à ce sujet, mais il faut que nous respections sa volonté. »

« C'est vrai, » convint Eileen.

Minerva la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Minerva, je suis d'accord avec toi, » dit Eileen. « Je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que tu ailles là-bas moi non plus. »

Eileen descendit de la chaise, enjamba la pile de livres au sol, et vint rejoindre Minerva à la table, lui prenant la main et se penchant vers elle.

« Mais c'est seulement que – Lucretia pense qu'Orion pourrait vouloir une réconciliation. »

« Lucretia est une mêle-tout qui n'a pas le moindre droit de te faire passer ce message. »

« Tu as raison, » dit Eileen. « Mais est-ce que tu ne veux pas faire passer le message malgré tout ? Cette séparation entre père et fils, ce n'est pas bon. »

« Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé entre eux, » dit Minerva. « J'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas à moi de poser la question. Il a été si malheureux pendant si longtemps. Il recommence seulement redevenir complètement lui-même. Tout en sourires rusés derrière mon dos. »

« Les jeunes amours, » commenta Eileen avec un petit sourire entendu.

Minerva sursauta. « Je ne crois pas, » dit-elle. « Tout du moins, il n'a jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit de ce genre. »

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'il est simplement en train de grandir. Tu as toujours dit qu'il était maussade à l'adolescence. Il n'y avait pas que ses parents qui ne savaient pas comment le prendre. »

« Le petit va m'arracher les yeux, » dit Minerva, secouant la tête. « Et je vais devoir le réprimander. »

Eileen la regarda d'un air étrange. « Peut-être qu'il répondra mieux cette fois-ci, il a eu un peu le temps d'y penser. Ce n'est plus un enfant. Severus va bientôt avoir vingt ans, il doit avoir à peu près le même âge. »

Minerva réfléchit pendant un moment. « Oui, il doit avoir environ vingt ans. Il a grandi rapidement. J'oublie ça, parfois. »

« Et maintenant son père veut lui envoyer un message, » dit Eileen. « Peut-être qu'il est enfin prêt à l'entendre. Donne-lui une chance. »

Minerva soupira. « Pourquoi est-ce que Lucretia ne peut pas faire ça elle-même ? »

Eileen sourit. « Elle et Walburga sont encore en froid. Et Walburga… enfin… elle n'est pas elle-même ces temps-ci. Lucretia s'est dit que peut-être que le chat tigré pourrait passer prendre le message. Elle pense que Walburga ne le reconnaîtra pas. »

Minerva secoua la tête. « Le chat tigré n'est pas un animal de compagnie, » déclara-t-elle fermement. « Et il ne fait pas les commissions. »

« Bien sûr que non, » convint Eileen.

« Surtout pas dans un endroit tel que Square Grimmaud. »

« A moins que ce ne soit plus sûr que d'y aller en tant que toi-même, » souligna Eileen. « Dans ce cas, le chat tigré peut être plutôt utile. »

Minerva soupira. « Assez de ça pour ce soir, Eileen. J'ai des copies à corriger. »

Eileen sourit. « Mais tu vas le faire ? »

Minerva lui lança un regard noir par dessus les lunettes dont elle avait besoin pour lire, mais Eileen se garda bien de reculer. « Je vais allumer la cheminée, » dit-elle. « Pour le cas où tu voudrais parler à Lucretia. »

XoX

Le chat tigré arriva Square Grimmaud peu avant le crépuscule, les moustaches frétillantes, les oreilles alertes, ne sachant pas exactement comment il allait entrer, mais aussitôt qu'il arriva aux marches du perron la porte s'ouvrit et un elfe de maison passa dehors une tête soupçonneuse.

« Le Maître vous attend, » expliqua brièvement l'elfe de maison. Le chat tigré le suivit à l'étage, écoutant les pas de l'elfe de maison et le calme surnaturel de la maison.

En haut de l'escalier, l'elfe de maison se retourna et ouvrit une porte donnant sur une pièce étroite aux murs recouverts de panneaux de bois. Le chat tigré se glissa entre la porte et son encadrement, à pas silencieux sur l'épais tapis. Aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière elle, Minerva se transforma.

Orion Black était assis dans un fauteuil au dossier raide près de la cheminée, un livre sur les genoux, un verre, un rouleau de parchemin et une baguette sur la table près de lui. Minerva joua du bout des doigts avec la baguette qu'elle avait dans sa propre poche.

« Bonsoir, » dit-il.

« Bonsoir, » répondit-elle.

« Ceci est pour Sirius Black, » dit-il. Il poussa un rouleau de parchemin dans sa direction. Minerva approcha, le prit et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose de plus.

« Est-ce que c'est tout ce que vous vouliez dire ? » demanda Minerva après un instant.

« Oui, » dit Orion. Puis, après un moment, plutôt à contre-cœur, « Non, ce n'était pas tout. Merci, Miss McGonagall, Lucretia me dit que votre présence ici est une faveur que vous lui faites. »

« C'est le cas, » répondit Minerva. « Vous n'avez rien à dire à votre fils ? »

Orion désigna le parchemin d'un signe de tête. « Apportez-lui juste ça. »

Quelque part, ailleurs dans la maison, un bruit de porcelaine brisée fut suivi d'un cri étouffé. Minerva tressaillit, mais Orion Black sembla n'avoir rien entendu.

« Je vous remercie pour votre temps, » dit Orion Black. Minerva glissa le parchemin dans sa poche et se transforma. « L'elfe de maison va vous accompagner à la sortie. »

Cette fois l'elfe de maison la fit descendre par derrière et vers la ruelle, refermant presque la porte sur sa queue alors que le chat tigré se glissait dehors.

XoX

Minerva fut surprise de trouver Sirius assis à son bureau à Poudlard le lendemain matin, bien avant le début de la journée de travail. Il leva la tête quand elle entra, surpris, et sourit.

« J'ai eu une idée géniale à quatre heures ce matin, » dit-il. « J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

Minerva secoua la tête. « Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas un problème. Je n'ai pas pu dormir moi non plus. »

Elle approcha un fauteuil du bureau et s'assit.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous, Sirius, » annonça prudemment Minerva. « Votre père me l'a remis afin que je vous le donne. »

Elle sortit le rouleau de parchemin de ses robes et le lui tendit. « Laissez-moi seulement prendre mes cours d'aujourd'hui, » dit-elle. « Et je vous laisserai. Vous n'avez pas besoin de partir. »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exécuter, Sirius avait déroulé le parchemin de quelques centimètres, y avait jeté un œil dédaigneux, l'avait roulé à nouveau, et jeté sur le bureau. Minerva sentit la colère lui monter dans le fond de la gorge. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas combien de fois dans sa vie elle s'était retrouvée coincée entre les ego butés de deux mâles. Elle marqua une pause et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Est-ce que vous n'allez pas le lire ? » demanda-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

« Non, » répondit Sirius de mauvaise grâce, la mine sombre.

« Vous n'allez même pas le regarder ? » insista-t-elle.

« Il n'a rien à me dire, » affirma succinctement Sirius. « Il est pire que ma mère, vraiment. Un salaud jusqu'au bout des ongles. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je sais que vous n'avez personne d'autre dans votre vie pour vous dire cela en ce moment, Sirius, alors je vais vous le dire moi-même. Peu importent les différents politiques que vous avez avec vos parents, peu importe combien vous vous avez d'antipathie pour eux, il faut que vous montriez du respect pour les gens qui vous ont élevé. Surtout quand vous êtes dans ce bureau. Je ne tolérerai rien d'autre. »

L'expression de Sirius s'adoucit immédiatement. Après un instant de réflexion, il lui passa le parchemin. « Est-ce que vous voudriez le lire ? »

Elle secoua la tête, mais Sirius pressa le parchemin entre ses mains. « Allez-y. »

Minerva le déroula lentement. C'était un vieux parchemin, mais toujours couleur crème et relativement rigide au toucher, comme s'il n'avait pas été lu très souvent. Tout en haut de la page, en pattes de mouches précises et surannées se lisaient les mots 'Dernières Volontés et Testament d'Orion Black'.

Elle ressentit soudain un frisson.

Elle parcourut rapidement la page, déroulant le parchemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive presque à la fin. Là, dans le dernier paragraphe, juste après les mots 'héritier principal', le nom de Sirius avait été rayé d'une main désinvolte, sûre, et un épithète indicible griffonné juste au dessus.

Elle prit soudain une profonde inspiration.

Quelques lignes plus bas sur la page, la même main assurée avait écrit 'Regulus A. Black est mon seul et unique fils et héritier.'

Salaud. Minerva agrippa l'accoudoir du fauteuil très fermement et lutta contre une vague de nausée.

Sirius lui reprit le parchemin des mains, l'air perplexe et le parcourut lui-même. Minerva leva les yeux pour le regarder. Elle sut quand il parvint aux commentaires manuscrits parce que son visage devint de marbre et qu'elle put le voir serrer les dents.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte. »

Sirius ne répondit rien.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Sirius, » répéta-t-elle. « Je ne pensais pas – enfin, c'est à dire que je pensais – ce n'était pas le genre de message que Lucretia m'avait amenée à attendre. »

Sirius eut un rire sec. « Vous pensiez qu'il voulait réellement renouer le contact avec moi ? Lucretia est inoffensive ne lui en veuillez pas. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a trompée elle aussi. »

Ils s'assirent en silence, puis Sirius parla doucement. « Ne vous en veuillez pas, non plus. Ce n'est pas… inattendu. Vous saviez comment sont les choses chez nous. »

Il soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air mal à l'aise. « Pour ce qui est de l'autre chose… »

Sirius parlait plus doucement encore. « Au sujet de ce que mon père a dit de moi là-dedans… eh bien, je crois que vous devriez savoir que Remus et moi… »

« Ne dites rien, » interrompit-elle. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour réaliser pleinement ce dont il était en train de parler, mais aussitôt qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle se pencha et lui tapota gauchement le genou.

« Vous êtes bouleversé, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. Toute cette affaire était une terrible erreur de jugement de ma part. Je m'en excuse. »

Sirius la regarda, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres pincées en une mince ligne. « Mais je… »

Minerva secoua la tête. « Sirius, vous savez que je ne laisserais jamais personne dire ce genre de choses désobligeantes à votre sujet. Personne. Je suis désolée de cet incident, vraiment désolée, mais je ne laisserai jamais une chose de ce genre se produire à nouveau. » Elle se leva pour partir. « Sirius, j'ai pour vous tout le respect du monde. Rien de ce que votre père dit ne changera jamais mon opinion de vous. Il est inutile d'en dire plus. »

Sirius la regarda, et acquiesça lentement.

« Mes cours commencent bientôt, » dit-elle. « Il faut que j'y aille. »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Minerva ? » appela-t-il alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai du respect pour les personnes qui m'ont élevé, » dit Sirius. « Plus que vous ne le savez. »

Minerva lui adressa un bref signe de tête. « Bien. C'est ainsi que ça doit être. »

XoX

Après l'avoir raconté à Eileen dans la soirée, Minerva s'attendit à ne plus jamais reparler de l'incident, mais Sirius la surprit. Au début, il fut silencieux et maussade, assez comme l'adolescent dont elle se souvenait, mais après plusieurs jours difficiles de mauvaise humeur, il l'accueillit avec un sourire en coin.

« Alors comme ça le mignon petit chat tigré est allé à la maison de mes parents, » lança-t-il, d'un ton léger et moqueur.

« Le chat tigré n'est pas mignon, » protesta Minerva, sur la défensive, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était ravie de le voir sourire à nouveau.

Sirius sourit. « Le chat tigré est très mignon. Tous les autres ont peur de vous le dire. »

« Dans ce cas, vous devriez avoir peur vous aussi, » répondit-elle.

Sirius rit. « Vous avez peut-être raison. »

Minerva soupira. « Comment est-ce que vous avez su ? Pour le chat ? »

Le sourire de Sirius s'estompa. « Qu'il était allé Square Grimmaud, vous voulez dire ? Parce que je suis absolument certain que ma mère n'aurait jamais laissé le Professeur McGonagall entrer dans la maison. Il fallait que ce soit le chat. »

Minerva repensa à la porcelaine brisée et frissonna légèrement.

« Le chat tigré est plutôt courageux, » affirma Sirius, la plus légère note d'hésitation dans sa voix. « En plus d'être mignon. »

« Eh bien, le chat tigré sait retomber sur ses pattes, » rappela Minerva d'un ton léger.

« Merci, » dit Sirius.

Minerva hocha la tête. « Inutile d'en parler. »

Après cela, ils ne reparlèrent jamais de la visite du chat tigré Square Grimmaud ou du testament d'Orion Black.

XoX

Orion Black, tout salaud qu'il était, eut raison sur un point : il mourut dans l'année. Minerva donna congé à Sirius le jour des funérailles, mais lui dit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y assiste. Eileen irait, et si jamais il voulait en entendre parler, il pourrait l'interroger.

Sirius n'y alla pas, et ne posa pas non plus de questions à ce sujet. Eileen crut voir son ami Remus Lupin là-bas, mais quand elle questionna Minerva à ce sujet, Minerva pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais vraiment rien à ce sujet, » affirma-t-elle.


End file.
